Trick-Or-Treat
by JeffersonianGirl2004
Summary: It's Halloween 2015 and Sweets has decided to take Christine, Parker and baby Seeley trick-or-treating. The one thing they don't count on though is the unexpected arrival of Sweets' old friend. Bones Season 11 AU. Happy Halloween!


_AN: I don't own Bones or Criminal Minds._

 _So it's Halloween and I decided to write a cute little crossover for any fans of Criminal Minds and Bones._

 _So enjoy..._

* * *

 **October 31st 2015 "HALLOWEEN"**

"Uncle Sweets, Uncle Sweets how long until we get to go trick-or-treating?" Christine Booth's voice boomed throughout the small apartment.

Lance Sweets looked up from his son, who he just finished dressing as a pumpkin. It was Seeley Lance Wick-Sweets' first Halloween that he had spent trick-or-treating as he had only been a newborn this time last year. The child still couldn't walk but Lance planned on pushing him around in a stroller while he helped Christine and Parker Booth, the children of his co-worker, collect more candy then they could possibly eat.

"Chrissie just wait a moment, your brother is still getting changed." Sweets looked over at Christine. The child was dressed as a black cat with little black ears sticking out from her soft blonde curls and a long black tail tucked into the back of her pants.

Lance was dressed as Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead. His outfit was complete with a sheriff's hat and a gun tucked into a holster. Parker was planning on dressing as a walker to complement Sweets' costume.

"Well come on then Parker!" Christine announced as she hammered her fists against the door to the spare bedroom.

"I'm coming Chris, can you grab Uncle Sweets? I need his help with this zombie make-up!"

At the sound of his request Sweets' hurried to the guest room, which had sort of become Parker's room and let himself in. After stepping over stacks of dirty clothes and DVDs he approached Parker who was sitting on the bed dressed in dirty and torn clothes. "So can you please help me apply this make up stuff?"

Earlier that week Sweets, Parker and Christine had hit the costume shop in search for zombie make up. They had found some press on scars and cuts that looked really realistic and Parker was ecstatic at the notion while Sweets wasn't impressed that the haul was costing him a good fifty dollars.

"Yeah, yeah but we have to be quick it's almost six and all the candy might run out if we don't hurry."

X-X-X-X

*DING* *DONG*

The shrill sound of the doorbell shook Sweets out of his thoughts. He finished pressing the last transferable bullet wound onto Parker's cheek and he rose from the bed and hurried down the hall.

He pressed down on the handle and it opened to reveal a lanky young man. A smile grew on the psychologist's face as he embraced the man. "Hey Spence I haven't seen you in ages!"

Spencer Reid returned the hug and smiled, "Lance good to see you!"

"So what brings you here then?" Sweets queried as he pulled away from his old friend. Both young men had joined the FBI at the same time and they had hit it off from their first meet and greet. Spencer and Sweets kept in touch through email quite often but to admit the truth they hadn't seen each other in person for ages.

"Well my team and I were solving a case in DC and after we caught this killer I remembered that you lived here so I thought I should drop by. I love your Halloween costume by the way."

"Yeah Rick Grimes from The Walking Dead."

"The Walking Dead?"

"You seriously haven't seen The Walking Dead? It rocks man!" Parker bounded toward the pair of men, his zombie costume now complete.

"Parker Booth," he extended his hand, "Sweets here is about to take my sister Chrissie and I Trick-or-Treating!"

Reid, who didn't really fancy handshakes, shook the boy's finger tips and smiled awkwardly. "I'm Spencer Reid and I know Lance here from the FBI."

"Yeah you look like a shrink like Sweets." Parker smiled under his thick makeup.

"Who is this man?" Christine approached the trio of boys.

"This is Spencer," Sweets began, "and Spencer this is Christine."

Reid nodded before he turned back to Lance. "So where is Seeley? I've heard a lot about him in your emails. And Daisy is she around?"

"Well Seeley's on his play mat in the other room. He's dressed as a pumpkin and Daisy's out with some friends at a dinner party."

Reid grinned, "well it's nice to see you Lance but I better be off. You need to go and collect that candy before it all runs out."

Just as Spencer turned to leave Christine grabbed his hand, "no Mr Spencer I want you to come Trick-or-Treating with Sweets and Parker and Seeley and me!"

"Yeah that'd be cool 'cause any friend of Sweets is a friend of ours!"

Spencer shrugged his cardigan covered shoulders, "well I don't want to intrude and anyway I don't have a costume."

"Don't fret about that," Parker declared, "I think I have something in my duffel bag that you can use!"

As the fourteen year old clattered down the hall Sweets turned to Reid, "hey I seriously don't mind if you come with us. It'd be great to do some catching up after all of this time and I think the kids have already taken a liking to you."

The older man smiled a dimpled grin, "alright but I still have to wear something to suit the Halloween spirit."

As if on cue Parker returned clutching a set of glasses with an oversized nose and a moustache attached. "Here wear these."

Reid, a smile still on his face, thanked the boy and took the glasses. He set them on the top of his nose and turned to Christine. "Christine was it?" he asked the girl. "Do these look okay?"

The blonde child giggled and nodded, "they look great but can we get going now?"

Sweets nodded, "I'll just grab Seeley and his stroller and I'll meet you guys back here. Have you two got your Halloween baskets?"

Christine and Parker flashed their pumpkin shaped buckets and nodded.

Sweets gave a thumbs up and jogged quickly down the hall.

X-X-X-X

"So where to first?" Parker asked they left the lobby of Sweets' building.

"The suburbs I think," Sweets suggested, "near your house guys. They always have the best candy."

Reid nodded, "I remember when I was younger I went Trick-or-Treating with my mother and I had never eaten so many chocolates in my life."

Sweets turned to Reid, "how is your mother anyway?" He recalled the older man's mother was in a mental institute.

"Great," Reid smiled slightly, "it's nice that you remembered."

"Hey man, why wouldn't I?"

Reid shrugged but the grin didn't falter.

X-X-X-X

The group climbed into Sweets' Toyota Camry and before they knew it they were speeding into the Suburbs. Parker was bopping along to Drake's Hotline Bling, which was playing on the radio.

"How long to we pull over?" He asked as he broke away from the music for a few seconds.

Sweets shrugged and kept his eyes on the road, "how about that house?" He asked as he lifted a hand and pointed at a large modern house covered entirely in Halloween decorations.

"That looks good," Reid begun, "but did you know last year in the US an estimated 41.2 million children from ages five to fourteen went trick-or-treating?"

Christine's eyes lit up in the back seat, "that would have included Parker and me!" She declared proudly.

"Yes I suppose that it would of, anyhow how about we start our journey where your Uncle Sweets suggested."

"Yeah!"

They disembarked the car and hurried to the door. Parker did the honors of ringing the bell and they were greeted by a blonde woman with a witch's hat poised atop her head. She smiled and held out a pumpkin shaped bucket filled with candy.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Both children announced before they each grabbed a handful of candy. Sweets and Reid stood back and watched them.

"They look like they they're going to have a lot of fun!" Sweets tapped his hands against the strollers handlebars.

"Well yes and especially with 117.3 million occupied houses in the US there is not going to be a shortage of candy."

The woman at the door glanced over to Sweets and smiled, "does the little one want any candy in his bucket?" She asked as eyed Seeley.

"Oh well I suppose we'll take some then, but I think my girlfriend and I will end up eating it."

"I don't mind. I'm sure he'll eat his fair share in a few years time." She dropped the candy in the basket hanging off the stroller and smiled.

All four (or five if Seeley was counted) trick-or-treaters said goodbye. "Happy Halloween!" They declared as they hurried off down the street.

X-X-X-X

The next house that they arrived at didn't have any decorations but Sweets decided that he'd try his luck. "How about this house?" he asked the children.

Christine and Parker nodded and hurried to the door. After a frenzy of doorbell ringing done by Christine the door slowly opened to reveal a stern looking woman. She had short almost grey hair and bright green glasses.

"What brings you here?" She queried in an icy tone filled with disgust.

"Trick-or-treat?" Christine attempted with a small smile on her face. "You see I'm a cat and cats need candy."

"Cats are filthy actually!" She announced, "Shoo, off with the lot of you."

Sweets stepped forward, "hey we didn't mean to upset you. We'll be off okay?"

"Well you better be otherwise I'll be calling the cops."

Sweets had to force away a grin that almost spread to his face. If only she knew that she had two federal agents standing on her doorstep.

X-X-X-X

"This one!" Christine screamed as she bolted toward a house. A 'Welcome Trick-or-Treaters' sign hung on the gate and Sweets decided that that was a good sign, especially after what had just happened.

Reid turned to him, "this house better be a bit more polite." He said quietly.

They followed the blonde girl and her brother up the path and watched as Parker expertly rung the bell, only once this time, thankfully.

The door opened to reveal a little old lady. She was clutching a basket filled with apples and she had a smile on her face.

"Trick-or-Treat!" Parker announced as he waited for the granny to put her fruit basket down and pick up the candy.

"Oh more lovely little children," she announced gleefully. "So we have a cat and a dirty man?"

"I'm a zombie!" Parker declared but the woman just stared at him blankly.

"Sorry honeys but I don't have any candy. You see my daughter in law took it to share with the grandkids. I have some apples though, which are much better for your teeth!"

Begrudgingly Parker and Christine let her drop the apples in their baskets before they continued down the street.

X-X-X-X

By eight o' clock they had enough candy to feed an army. Parker turned to Sweets, "hey Sweets thanks for taking us Trick-or-Treating."

Sweets shrugged, "hey anytime. I hope you guys got what you wanted."

"Yeah but the apples are yucky!" Christine piped in.

Reid smiled, "well it was nice to meet you."

"Yeah us too," Parker said on behalf of his sister.

Sweets beamed at the children and began to lead them towards the car. He could just see the night filled with spooky treats and candy unfolding before his eyes.

* * *

 _AN: Thanks for reading and please review!_

 ** _HAPPY HALLOWEEN_**


End file.
